


Time of Our Lives

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a PatLu 30 words Drabbles series





	1. Cry

Drabble 1

Patrick hated to see LuLu cry but as he stood behind her on the docks he knew that was what she was doing. He knew it must be cause her no good husband had left her from Brooklyn Ashton and it hurt her like it had hurt him to find Robin with some guy in California. That is what has brought him back home to PC. Yes this was one of them days when he hated to be on the dock but knew he was meant to be so he went up to her and said her name quietly and she feel right into his arms and sobbed her little heart out.


	2. Dante/Robin

Drabble 2

 

Shield

 

He is struck by how much this hurts him to know that his LuLu the girl he loved more than anyone has moved on and is now marrying another man. He looks over at the other women in this and feels bad for her cause he knows how she is feeling. He moves over to her and stands next to her.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks her in a low voice. She looks at him and he can see the pools of tears wanting to fall from her eyes.

 

“If I say yes will you believe me?” She asks him. Dante shakes his head no at her places a hand on her shoulder. “We hurt them so much I think the least we can do is let them be happy for once in our lives we have to be good to them.”

 

“You are right Robin we do and I more than anyone know what I did to LuLu so now I will do the one thing I know I can do to prove that I do love her and that is to let her move. Hey what is that saying if you love them you set them free if they are meant to be with you they will come back.” Dante says and Robin nods her head and they both just stay back and watch as everyone else congrats them on their upcoming wedding.


	3. Jason/Brenda

Drabble 3

 

Believe

 

Sonny and Carly are staring at Brenda and Jason. 

 

“I can’t believe he is with her Sonny. She is just going to hurt him.” Carly said as she looked at Brenda with anger in her eyes.

 

“Oh give it a rest Carly!” Sonny all but yells at her. He was after all at a party to celebrate LuLu and Patrick. “After all they have been though and after all of the hurt you have cost you have no room to talk about Brenda that way.”

 

Carly looks at Sonny with a smirk. “I don’t believe this you are still defending her. After what she did to Michael.”

 

“That wasn’t Brenda that was Julia who made herself to look like Bren so she could get back at her. I will only warn you once Cary we are not married anymore and if I see you do anything to Brenda I will make sure that Jason knows and that you lose him as well.” With that said Sonny got up and walked away leaving a shocked and scared Carly at the bar.


End file.
